When I Met You
by Nanashi11
Summary: An alternate universe of CCS.. where Syaoran and Eriol are thieves while Tomoyo and Sakura are ... (I suck in summary) S+S and E+T well depends on my mood hehehehe.. well check it out.
1. Default Chapter

============================================================  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own ccs, card captor, card captors sakura   
but Clamp and other big companies that make big bucks!   
Don't sue me, It unwise to sue the poor and poor in english!  
============================================================  
When I Met You  
Chapter 1  
  
The metro was restless up to the middle of the night. Street peddlers were scourging the dark long alleys of the buildings. The Police were busy keeping the heavy traffic in order and other small matters of local robberies. Harlots were everywhere in the city, and so are thieves who were waiting for any opportunity from unsuspected victims. Disco bars, casinos and motels were the life of the city on that ordinary night.   
The moon shone over the towering building of Daidouji Security Company. Sparks of light from nearby advertisement boards above the towering buildings and the traffic below it gave life on the urban area of New Tokyo.   
A glass window reflected the lights from below, giving it its glossy look as we moved our eyes across its endlessness. But wait. There was a hole in the glass intricately rounded by a glasscutter.   
As we looked inside the hole, we could find the door in an office opened with a shadowy figure on his knees in front of a vault and an odd looking toy.  
"Hey, aren't you through yet?" whined the yellow stuff toy floating in the air wearing a black mask.  
"Okay, will you shut up... this vault is hard to crack and your clamoring is not helping!" moaned the irritated teen beside the toy also wearing a black sneaking suit in front of a gigantic titanium vault.  
Creek.. creek.. Creek...  
"Chinese thieves are so slow." Kero the small yellow toy, teased his partner   
"And so baka! I never knew Eriol would pair me to the likes of you, rookie!" the toy added as he looked around the dark office.  
"Will you shut the hell up, cotton mouth!" Syaoran, Kero's partner in crime, almost pissed off from the remarks of his partner.  
  
"Shhhhh...... Stupid Chinese, keep your voice down, somebody might hear us!" Kero warned the Chinese rookie.  
creek... creeek...creeek... creek  
Kero flew towards a candy vending machine, "Hmmm... which one will I get... Hey Brat, got some spare change?"  
"Shut up! And.... why do you ask for money? We're thieves, remember?" Syaoran grumpily hissed as he continued picking the lock.   
Syaoran carefully adjusted the vault key combination while listening to the eerie sound of the turning.  
Creek.. creeek... ting!  
"Got it!" Syaoran smiled as he congratulated himself for opening the vault that took him awhile to open.   
Kero walked toward Syaoran with a candy bar on his shoulder, "Done already?"   
"Hai, no thanks to you..." Syaoran glanced at the direction of Kero and stood in surprise, "Nani?! What did you do?" Syaoran stared at the tortured vending machine behind the notorious toy. The vending machine was torn in half brutally lying flat on the floor. All candy bars were opened and evidently had been devoured.  
"You know, if Eriol was here, he could open that in 2 minutes only, not five" Kero flew inside the gigantic vault scouting the area for any motion sensors around the room.  
Syaoran, sweat-dropping heavily, still couldn't believe what happened to the candy vending machine.  
The toy flew upward to the left corner and then stopped. He sensed something extraordinary. Kero quickly kicked in the air, revealing and apparently destroying the invisible sensors that guarded the contents of the vault.   
Syaoran opened his bag and took out a canister. He also opened it, releasing a white smoke that causes the lasers from the floor to appear.  
Syaoran gracefully dodged the lasers like an Olympic gymnast. His body was so flexible that he could jump and turn 180 degrees in mid-air, and perfectly landed on both feet.  
"Okay, the coast is clear" Kero flew downward to Syaoran who was now standing in front of a computer panel.  
The interior of the vault was empty. In the middle were the computer and its mainframe - the only things surrounded by the tight security of the vault.  
"Okay, let's get what we are here for!" Syaoran hastily turned on the computer.  
He keyed in some codes and was able to bypass all security walls.  
"Okay give me the names of those men" Kero whispered as Syaoran typed his way to the main menu of the screen.  
Syaoran silently nodded as he went over the names.  
"Bill Gates..... hmmmm.... owns a software company. Worth.... too easy!"  
"Pres. Estrada and Marcos Swiss's accounts..... hmmmmm.... too scandalous…"  
"Hey wait! Chinese gaki, look..... HeartStar Diamond.... Wow, I never knew it really exists!"  
Syaoran looked at his partner, confused.  
"Listen kid, that thing is what Eriol wanted all along..." Kero explained to Syaoran "Oh, what the heck! Eriol will explain it later to you when we return home. Just get the name of the one who currently owns it," Kero frowned.  
"Oh...oh..." Syaoran muttered.  
"Nani?" Kero asked the troubled looking partner.  
"Damn Security Level A.... it's hard, well not that really hard" Syaoran hastily typed his way up to the firewalls.  
"What are you waiting for? Start hacking it!" Kero exclaimed  
After one minute.....  
"Not bad for a beginner!" Kero looked at Syaoran who had almost completed his work.  
The main computer screen appeared.... Access denied....  
"Okay, I take that back" Kero flew away to look outside if someone was coming.  
  
After few more minutes..  
Code entered.... Access Granted......  
"Alas, you got some brains after all" Kero complimented his partner.  
Then, all the info about the HeartStar Diamond's current owner appeared in the screen.  
"Okay, let us look who owns it now......Ki..no..mo..to..."   
"It's Kinomoto," Syaoran corrected the Osaka accent of the toy  
"Yeah, whatever!" Kero didn't mind the young lad.  
Then, without warning, the alarm went off.  
"Shoot! We've been spotted! But how?" Kero panicked from the sudden change of situation.  
The computer screen displayed: intruder alert.... intruder alert.... level omega info opened.   
"Damn! This file has strings attached...." Syaoran quickly inserted the disk, hit the enter key and copied the file before they hastily ran on their get away.  
"All security personnel at Level code red. I repeat Code RED" Announced by the loud speakers in the building.  
  
  
Security forces entered the office; the rampaging footsteps of the Squad team could be heard as they were securing the area in a square formation.  
Syaoran quietly sneaked out of the vault and they hid under an office table.   
Then suddenly…Blam!!!. Bahghh.!!!pam!!!, pam!!!,pam!!!  
The sounds of high caliber guns and machine guns rained towards the hallway.  
"Fire!! Don't let him escape!" ordered the squad captain of the security force.  
Syaoran and Kero were very surprised because they thought they were the ones being fired at, but no. A long white-haired man ran into the hallway with such speed that he could dodge the bullets that were being fired at him.  
The man was wearing a tight white suit without a mask but his face couldn't be seen clearly because it was dark and his long hair covered much of his face.  
"Nani? I thought we're the only ones here?" Syaoran said as he followed the sight of the mysterious running man.   
Kero flew up to the ceiling near the air duct and watched the gunfight of the security force from a better view.  
The man ran and dodged every bullet the security squad fired at him.  
"Damn! He's too quick!" one of the squad complained.  
"Shut up! Shut the hell up! Just keep firing at him. Team A, the target is moving upward to the helicopter pad" The captain spoke to the radio and was later given a positive response from the other teams. The captain was very furious and irritated because they couldn't even slow down the culprit.  
The squad pursued the mysterious man to the rooftop, they ran across the hallway and filled the walls with holes from the gunfire.  
Kero flew back to Syaoran as the squad left the area pursuing the unknown intruder.  
"Kid, that man is better than you. Okay, no time to waste. We have to get out of here now!"  
Kero hurriedly exits the area, followed by Syaoran.  
They came to an open glass window, when some guards who were clearing the area spotted Syaoran. Syaoran quickly felt the presence of the guards and hid beneath the tables.  
"Intruder at my site, send in some back-ups!" The guard radioed as he opened fire at Syaoran.  
Bam! Bam! Bam!  
Kero initiatively threw a small plastic explosive at the window, "Fire in the hole, brat!"   
Syaoran docked for cover as the explosive exploded causing glass to be shattered and a barrage of sharp flying broken glass blades engulfed the room.  
One of the large sharp glass blades jabbed the guard's hand, causing him to drop his uzi gun.  
"Now what?" Syaoran quickly asked Kero.  
  
"We jump!" Kero stated, looking at Syaoran with a serious face.  
"Nani? What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Syaoran refused Kero's suggestion.  
"We have no choice, we'll be shot to death if we stay here for another minute!" Kero heard the sounds of heavy footsteps from the stairs.  
"Are you on or what?" Kero shouted back at the Chinese gaki as the backups were closing in fast on their location.  
"Fine!" Syaoran answered firmly.  
"There they are! Fire in the hole!" the guards opened fire and one of them threw a hand grenade into the room and quickly docked for cover  
"No time to waste!" Kero grabbed Syaoran's collar and threw him out the window.   
"Wahhhhhh.... You'll payyyyyyyyy forrr thaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt!!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
"One day, you'll thank me kid... " Kero followed Syaoran downward.  
The pull of gravity welcomed Syaoran as he was approaching the ground very rapidly; he was experiencing what scientists call "free fall." The wind made him felt that he was being swallowed fully by the rushing turbulence he was experiencing. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Syaoran shut his eyes feeling the sensation he was into.   
  
(Background music... As Syaoran is falling down the building)  
Syaoran speaking to the readers:  
Hi, if you still didn't figure it out. My name is Syaoran and that flying yellow toy is Kero. We are partners for quite sometime now. We are thieves, working under the Clow's Thieves Guild where Eriol is our leader. Actually, Eriol and I are brothers, well not actually blood brothers. Eriol's parents accepted me as though I was their own son when my parents died during the war of the Nasgkar. I was still 4 years old back then, and Eriol and I became good friends. We trained together under Eriol's dad, who was the current leader of the guild at that time. Eriol was very good in everything. He always ranked first (followed by me) during our training days. By the age of 15, he was the youngest thief in the guild and named as the best thief that ever joined the guild. Kero is a cyborg toy of Eriol. Kero was a gift from Eriol's dad when they infiltrated a science research facility. Eriol's father died just few months ago when he was shot in the heart by one of the guards during the Eye of Ghanda operation. Since then, Eriol takes the place of his father as the leader of the guild. This is my first solo mission, well not actually solo, the stuff toy is my partner. I joined recently and the guild council gave me this as my first mission. My lineage is still a mystery but I don't care anymore. I've found happiness in my new family (the guild) or maybe not...  
  
Syaoran, still falling head first, could see that Kero was chasing him down. Then everything went black.  
  
Syaoran awoke from his bed; He initiatively pinched himself to check if he was alive.  
He yelped from the pain and was totally convinced that he was alive after all. He was wearing green trunks and black cycling shorts. (A.N: AKA HEERO YUY ^O^ look, especially with his cold stare look). He scourged the room and he saw that there were some bandages with blood, a beaker of water, cotton balls, antiseptics, and medicine scattered from his side table (Like Rei's room). The room was dark, the curtains blocked the sun's rays but if we took a closer look, some rays were able to pass from between the curtains. "It's 8 am," Syaoran concluded.  
  
Syaoran stood up from his bed but only to be welcomed by a feeling of dizziness that led him back to his bed, sitting while massaging the scalp part of his head. He tried to stand again for the second time but to no avail.   
"Don't push too hard!" a very familiar voice echoed across the room. Eriol stepped inside, beaming at his brother's futile attempt to stand up. Syaoran looked at Eriol who was leaning at the corridor.   
"How long have I slept?" Syaoran asked quietly while trying to resist the feeling of drowsiness.  
"About a week now" Eriol adjusted adjusting his glasses.  
Syaoran took a grip on the steel bed braces as he attempted to stand up again. "What happened? I only remember that I was falling from the skyscraper.."   
*Eriol told Syaoran what happened " Kero caught you at the right moment before your messy head clash with the cement pavement. But unfortunately you suffered from too much pressure that caused some abnormal flow of blood to your brain."   
Syaoran visualized and trying to recalled the scene as Eriol keep feeding him with the details.  
"When Kero took you back here, we also found out that you've been shot in the chest near the heart... maybe you got it before Kero threw you out... We thought that you'd never recover, but miraculously, you did..." Eriol approached Syaoran offering a hand to Syaoran.  
"Any progress in the guild?" Syaoran asked as he accepted the offer aid of his brother.  
"Hai, The info you got is very important indeed. We were able to handle the rest" Eriol held Syaoran's hand firmly, pulling him to his feet.  
"But there is something that the guild requires," Eriol grinned sheepishly.  
Syaoran didn't like what he just saw, for he knew Eriol very well. That unusual grin from Eriol's face meant a lot... and it really means a lot! "Okay, what do you want me to do now?" Syaoran gave up because he knew that he couldn't escape what Eriol had already planned for him.   
"I'm surprised! You're learning very fast, brother" Eriol cleaned Syaoran's bandages while sitting across the side table.   
"Eriol, we've been together for almost 15 years already! Your words are no longer a mystery!" Syaoran walked slowly towards the window, parting the closed curtain slowly.   
Eriol looked worried. "Don't worry about it... it will be a very easy task" Eriol left the room.  
Syaoran was still staring at the horizon. "What now?" he muttered.  
Syaoran took a quick shower and prepared himself to join the meeting of the guild.   
  
Meanwhile...  
An auburn-haired lady approached the scene, talking on the phone and sitting beside the window of a state mansion. "Tomoyo... is it true that your mother's building has been Broken in  
"Yeah, Mom is now more tensed about this tenth consecutive robbery in our property... Oh by the way Sakura-chan, how's you day?" Tomoyo changed the topic.  
"Nani?" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile at that very same moment...  
"Nani?!" Eriol shouted. "What do you mean my brother is going to do that?" Eriol demanded in front of the Guild council for an explanation.   
"Eriol, you know the rules. Even you are the head of this guild, all must agree what the council's decision," One of the elders reminded the young leader firmly.   
Eriol controlled his emotion knowing the consequences of his action would will make a big scandal in the guild. Syaoran was outside the room. It was a close door meeting but he could can hear his brother's voice echoing the hallway.   
Eriol and most of the council members elected by his late father didn't like each other. The main reason why Eriol took his father place as the head of the guild was because of his father's last will. The majority of the council hated Eriol and Syaoran, they fear the popularity of these two lads among the members would diminish the authority they had enjoyed. The council had the same authority as the head of the guild. Eriol and the council always debated the endless issue of whom the members would follow-Eriol or the Council.' In this situation, the council planned to get rid of the two brothers by sending Syaoran to the most dangerous mission. And this one was considered the roughest of them all.  
  
"You know that this task is very crucial to us and we need to use the best," One of the council member said.  
"We cannot afford any failure, you know what we mean, Chief," continued the other one.  
Eriol gave up his defend, "Demo, as the head of this guild. I would like to practice my privilege as my father done before. That I would like to join my brother in this operation." Eriol took an angry stare at the council and left the room. As Eriol finally exited the meeting room, most of the council members grinned. They succeeded in their plan to get rid of the two brothers.   
One of them, the eldest among the council, stood up and walked in the middle of the room. "So what shall we do then?" he asked.  
"We finally made Eriol do what we have planned!" A gruff voice was heard.  
*"Take the position as head" Shouted by one who haed Eriol and Syaoran most  
"But how?" asked the timid one  
"I say.. Kill them now" the gruff voiced cried  
"No!" the eldest member shouted, crossing his arms,"We must make sure they succeed in taking the diamond as well we laid our plan to get rid off them."   
"Why bother of taking the diamond?" a speculated member of the council asked  
"Because, we must" the elder firmly responded.  
  
Syaoran stood up and followed his brother as Eriol exited the room.   
"So how it goes?" Syaoran asked looking at the back of Eriol blue suit.  
"Like feeding milk to a frog," Eriol answered walking toward his room.  
Syaoran walked past his brother and opened the door for his brother.   
"We leave now!" Eriol handed over the paper of his assignment to Syaoran.  
"We?" Syaoran puzzled as Eriol step inside his room.  
  
tbc  
==========================================  
I hope you like my 2nd fic!!!! Pls tell me what you think of it.  
Should I stop and cried for I failed! Pls tell me R+R!!!  
Thanks Arc-chan for the beta-reading!!!!!  
============================================= 


	2. Chapter 2 When I Met You: A Cup of Coff...

Wow! A year! I can't believe it! I think this is the most worst update fic in the histroy of fanfiction... sorry for being late but I hope its not yet too late...  
  
Disclaimers:  
--------------------  
I don't own CCS and nay relation to the Company's property but I own the story and other non-related CCS characters. In any event that your name is used.. it is pure coincidental ~_^.  
-------------------  
Chapter II: When I Met You   
A Cup of Coffee  
By Nanashi  
  
Morning is usually a great time for everyone. People all get up from their beds, stare in the mirror, prepare a cup of coffee and a quick breakfast before they proceed to their usual routines of their so-called life.   
  
Well, that is not true for Li Syaoran considering the fact that he had the exact reverse schedule. He lived on the verge of the night, making his presence known in front of people having sweet dreams and security guards on duty. And what was his occupation? Well, call it thief of burglar or whatever you call someone who takes away something from someone without that someone's consent. And that would be Li Syaoran's night job.  
Syaoran and his brother, Eriol, were walking on the sidewalk welcoming the sun which showered the city with light. Shadows slowly crept away from the bright, intense sunlight while the tall buildings reflected the light off their glasses. It was the first morning for Syaoran. Although he knew what morning was but he had no true experience with morning. He usually spent spend this part of his life sleeping in his chamber under the umbrella of what he called family within the care of his fellow thieves.   
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" asked the worried so-called brother of Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran didn't respond and continued his walk observing the scenery along the way.  
  
"Umm...oh yes! How very unobservant of me! It's your first time to actually *see* the sun and actually awake before dawn, am I right?" Eriol whispered quietly to Syaoran while wearing a cocky smile on his face. He then lifted up his wrist to look at the time, "My, my, look, it's 7 A.M. of the 28th of March! Maybe we should commemorate this day annually."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked to the other side of the street pretending he never heard Eriol uttered a single word.  
  
Although Eriol often mocked Syaoran and vice verse, Eriol was actually a very good brother to Syaoran although they were not real brothers by blood but they became close brothers due to the environment where they were raised. But in a kind of environment they lived in the Guild. In the Guild, all the thieves called each others brothers and sisters in spite of a good calling to each other , but they were all rivals in every mission given to them, each in his or her own accord. Well, unlike the other so-called brothers in the Guild, Eriol and Syaoran treat each other in a sense of true brotherhood.  
  
'I think we should celebrate your first morning, with a cup of coffee," Eriol patted Syaoran's shoulder and he pointed his index finger to a coffee shop across the street. The two brothers entered the said establishment and found a seat near the glass window of the shop as a waitress approached their seats.  
  
"Konnichiwa,so what shall we have in this very good morning?" The waitress happily said to the two newly seated customers.  
  
"Well what is your specialty here?" Eriol asked the waitress.   
  
"Well our cappuccino is the favorite of all the patrons here," the waitress tapped her pencil on her small ordering booklet.   
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran and as he was about to open his mouth to ask his brother what would he like to have, he suddenly stopped his tongue realizing that Syaoran was not the right mood and instead faced the waitress and ordered two cups of cappuccino for the two of them.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I'm late!!!" Sakura cried as she skated her way to her school. "Oh please don't let the principal caught me this time!" Sakura picked up her phase as she raced against the bell.  
  
PING! PONG! The clock tower's bells rung as a hint that the class was about to start. Sakura was running like a runner in 100 meter dash into the entrance of the school. "Whew, I made it!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped into the hallway of a Catholic school and made a triumphant pose.  
  
Then suddenly, a hand tapped Sakura's shoulder from behind.  
  
"AIIEE!" Sakura shrieked as she quickly spun around and confront with who might be.   
  
It was a nun, or to be exact, the principal of the school. "Kinomoto-san, please tone down your voice," The nun reminded Sakura softly and gently.   
  
"Gomen-nasai, Sister Teresa" Sakura apologized for her deviant behavior. "Sister Teresa you will not make me pray the rosary in the chapel for being late this time, please..." Sakura whimpered and pleaded the principal to excuse her from the punishment of her tardiness. Sister Teresa smiled innocently at Sakura, but..not well to Sakura, that kind of smile was sinister for her.   
  
"Well, actually not, You did made it in time this time." Sakura sighed, relieved that she would not have aching knees for praying again. "But you did act ungirly-like awhile ago, so you're not yet off the hook," Sister Teresa beamingly told Sakura.  
  
Sakura's face went from the sudden relief a minute ago back to whimpering again, "Demo...demo.. Sister Teresa..."   
  
"Kinomoto-san, don't worry. You will not be punish this time." Sakura sighed comfortably. But I have a favor to ask of you," the nun added.  
  
"What is it, Sister Teresa?" Sakura asked.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"What!?What do you mean attending school?" Syaoran stood up after hearing the details of their mission.   
  
"Oh, I see that you can speak now - it seems like you are now capable to adapt morning now," Eriol looked upon his brother who was about to eat him alive. "I already have enrolled the two of us in this school, to be exact, A private Catholic school.  
  
"But how are you able to enroll us quickly? It was only yesterday that..." Syaoran asked.  
  
"That we got this mission," Eriol continued. "You know, brother, in this time, technology is faster. Okay to fill you up with the details, I hacked the school's system and able to add us in the list of candidates enrolled in that prestigious school"   
  
Syaoran sat back to his seat and drank his cappuccino. "So when will we attend classes?" Syaoran asked his brother.   
  
"Well, today to be exact" Eriol pulled out his glasses and reached for a piece of cloth in his pocket.   
  
"So how shall we proceed?" asked again by the soon-to-be student, Syaoran.   
  
"Well, you have to remember few things so our cover will not be ruined," Eriol cleansed his glasses with the piece of cloth. "First thing, we're not brothers in the school, we are entirely strangers. Well of course, it doesn't mean we can't pretend to be friends. Our names will be as they are, so we will have no worries about what we will call ourselves in there and.."  
  
"And?" Syaoran listened carefully for the mission briefing which was unusual from the past mission he had done.   
  
Eriol lifted his glasses up to see if there were any other smudges on them, "And... I'll tell you the rest in our dormitory."  
  
"Dormitory?" Syaoran puzzled.  
  
Tbc  
  
-------------  
I'll update right away!  
Pls leave a review for me and thanks for reading my fics!  
I also like to give my sincerest thanks to arcticflames who beta-read my fic.  
Well expect an update sooner! For sure!  
  
Nanashi 


	3. When I Met You Chapter 3: First Time

Yay! Finally I updated my Fic.. gomen-nasai for being late.  
Thanks for your reviews everyone! Again do remember that English is not my first language, okay?  
  
****************************  
Disclaimers: I don't even own a strand of hair of Syaoran or Sakura or any thing that has relation to CCS. I'm here to make fics only for co-fans to enjoy. So don't sue me ^^;;  
****************************  
  
When I Met You  
Chapter 3: First Time  
By Nanashi  
  
Syaoran and Eriol walked down the pathway heading to St. Joseph Boulevard. It was steep path going up the entrance of the Catholic school. "Welcome to St. Joseph de Magbanua University," a big bold gothic lettered sign, greeted them on their way down.   
  
Eriol was taking his time to walk the majestic fields of the school property while Syaoran stared blankly on the ground thinking about what Eriol said to him earlier at the café. "Dormitory?" Syaoran muttered. Eriol elbowed strongly Syaoran as they approached the school gates.  
  
"Ow! What's wrong?" Syaoran complained.   
  
Eriol spoke quietly with a dead pan face, "I go first... we don't want them to suspected we're together, don't we?" Eriol entered the gate leaving Syaoran standing outside.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Sister Teresa asked you to do that?" A long black-colored hair girl accompanied Sakura to their classroom. Sakura happily nodded. " Kawaii! Now I can see what Sakura-chan looks like as the guide to the newly enrolled students!" Tomoyo exclaimed with starry eyes.  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped at her friend's reaction.   
  
"Come quickly! It's almost time!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the girls' locker room.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Maybe I should go in now," Syaoran leaned on the brick big walls of the gate and mused to himself. Then, Syaoran picked up his feet and proceeded to the main hall. As he was walking along the pathway he suddenly realized that he didn't know where he was going. He slapped his face upon with his stupidity. The school was so vast and there were lots of pathways branching from the main hall. The school had a vast garden of roses and it seemed that only the statues of the saints served as markers to such a maze. Syaoran walked around and turned left on every corner hoping that he might see the entrance to the main hall. And after awhile, he gave up. So as a thief he will attempt to use his uncanny skill---barging into the building from one of the windows.  
  
The old founded school was an old gothic style, bricked wall building. There were lots of steel-caged windows around it. So Syaoran gazed up the building, hoping he could find some way to enter. "Ah hah!" Syaoran exclaimed as he saw a small open window without cages. Syaoran grabbed one of the slightly hinged bricks and started to slowly make his way upward.   
  
In a room on the 3rd floor...  
  
"Sakura, try this on!" Tomoyo with a pasted puppy eyes on her face handed her friend a dress. "This is okay, right?"   
  
"Tomoyo?!" Sakura shrieked. "Is this really necessary?" she complained.   
  
"Calm down, it's ok. We've told Sister Teresa about this," Tomoyo reassured Sakura. "So, change your clothes now, and I'll go get that kawaii ribbon in my locker!" Tomoyo exclaimed while her best friend sweat-dropped. Tomoyo left the room and Sakura started unbuttoning her skirt.   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Syaoran was near approaching the 3rd floor window. He heard few girls chatting but he didn't mind them. What was more important to him now was to get inside the building and find Eriol quickly as soon as possible, somehow.   
  
As he grabbed the edge of the window, he hurriedly jumped in, made a quick glance and gasped as he saw an auburn hair girl half naked in front of him. The girl, sensing his presence, turned around and.....  
  
"AYYYYYYYYYY!!! Tomoyo! Aiiiii!!" Sakura screeched. Syaoran jumped up and quickly searched for a way out of the room. Nevertheless, Sakura's screaming made the unwelcome stranger panicked even more and banged his way out of there.   
  
Tomoyo hurriedly made her way back into the room when she heard Sakura's voice echoing down the hallway. A person ran past her as she was about to turn into the room where Sakura was. She dodged the mysterious person coming from it, but instead of chasing him, Tomoyo ignored him and quickly came to Sakura's aid. "Nani? What happened?!! Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked a string of questions frantically to Sakura as Sakura scoured the room looking for the intruder.  
  
Syaoran ran hard for his life, only looking back occasionally to see if that half naked girl was chasing after him. Then suddenly he stumbled on somebody in front of him.   
  
THUMP!!!  
  
"Are you alright?" said a familiar voice as he lent Syaoran a hand.   
  
Syaoran shook his head and attempted to look at the person. It was Eriol. "Ee-r...umph ummphh..." Eriol quickly gagged Syaoran's mouth and dragged him to the men's restroom.   
  
"Hey, what you do that for?!" Syaoran clamored once Eriol released his hand.  
  
"Oh, have we met before? Oh did we meet before?" Eriol asked with a fake plastered smile on his face.   
  
Syaoran realized what Eriol was trying to hint him. So Syaoran went toward the sink to wash his face, and Eriol followed and did the same. Eriol whispered "Where did the hell you go?"   
  
Syaoran glared at him as he turned on the faucet. "I got lost," Syaoran hissed back.   
  
"How did that happened?" Eriol scooped a handful of water and washed his face.   
  
Syaoran did the same and glanced into the mirror looking at his new met friend, "You never told where to go."   
  
Eriol glanced back at Syaoran, "That's because you never asked me, silly." Syaoran glared even more to Eriol, "So next time ask questions first" Eriol smirked. "okay let us not make ourselves obvious next time, okay" as Eriol finished their hissing conversation.   
  
The two pulled out identical handkerchiefs and wiped their faces dry.   
  
Back to the room...  
  
Sakura had come to her senses when Sister Teresa entered the room. "What happened here?!" Sister Teresa asked the two.  
  
Tomayo replied, "Sakura saw a boy - "  
  
"He was right here!!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed near the window.   
  
"A boy?!" Sister Teresa gasped and made a sign of the cross. "If I'm not mistaken, a boy's ghost was also seen wandering around here a few years ago," Sister Teresa narrated, "It is said that, that boy committed suicide by jumping out of that window." She continued as she pointed at the window.  
  
"A ggg-ghost!!!!" a terrified Sakura murmured. Sakura was afraid of ghost, so she screeched even louder after hearing Sister Teresa's tale.   
  
"Oh, don't worry Sakura-chan," Tomoyo tried to calm down her friend, "No ghost can hurt my Sakura-chan" Tomoyo reassured Sakura. Tomoyo's words were able to calm down Sakura's fright.   
  
"Don't worry, Kinomoto-san. It was just popular rumor here since I came here. It might be just the shadow of the tree outside and the wind," Sister Teresa added.  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement although her shoulders trembled slightly.  
  
"Well, Kinomoto-san, I think you should get dress now," Sister Teresa pulled her pocket watch from her pouch and looked at the time. "Our guests are waiting for you in the main hall." Then the nun left them.  
  
Downstair at the main hall, Syaoran and Eriol gazed at the exhibit display of statues and relics. In the middle of the room stood the patron saint of the school---St. Joseph de Magbanua. He was famous for appearing in an apparition 300 years ago right where the statue stood. Many devotees mobbed the school yearly just to pay visit to the holy ground where St. Joseph made his last appearance. The wooden statue was pretty old but occasionally maintained and restored by the school. It was chiseled by a famous Italian sculptor, and it was believe that even now the statue of St. Joseph could cure sickness when a sick devotee kissed its feet.   
  
Eriol sat down in one of vacant benches in the silent empty hall while waiting patiently for someone to entertain them. Syaoran, on the other hand, was still reading the articles about the exhibits in the main hall, trying to occupied his mind and boredom.   
  
Then moments later, Sister Teresa entered the hall. " Hiragizawa-san. I'm terribly sorry for leaving you unattended awhile ago. There was some minor scene that required my attention," Sister Teresa apologized.   
  
"Not all, Sister, It was nothing. I went to the men's room during your absence and I hope that's fine without your consent," Eriol stood up and gave respect to the Sister.   
  
"Oh, not at all. Oh, it seems that the other one has arrived also," the nun approaches Syaoran and offered him a hand shake, "I take you as Li-san."  
  
Syaoran accept the gratitude but lost words to say; he was not accustomed in socializing much.   
  
"Don't be shy," Sister Teresa smiled as Eriol went near them.  
  
"Li-san, My name is Eriol Hiragizawa. You can call me Eriol," Eriol offered Syaoran a hand shake.   
  
"Errrr... M.m..i .mi...my name is Li Syaoran. Syaoran for short," Syaoran stuttered for words (Syaoran thought: Man, Eriol is good in this) and made a forced smile. (Eriol thought: Wiped that plastered smile off in your face...) Eriol crushed Syaoran's hand with a handshake. Syaoran twitched his concealed eye from the nun while Eriol smiled even more broadly to Syaoran and signaling by the use of his eyes // Don't ruin our cover// Syaoran gripped Eriol's hand hard indicating he got the message.  
  
"Well, that was taken care of fast, and I'm glad you two are friends," Sister Teresa was pleased from witnessing a new bond friendship forming in front of her. "Oh, I almost forgot. Ahem...I would like you to introduce to your will-be tour guide - Kinomoto Sakura," Sister Teresa presented her favorite student.   
  
Kinomoto Sakura, as the nun proclaimed as her favorite student, entered the hall with an elegant white dress. The frilly dress was adorned with layers upon layers of shimmering silk and laces sewn carefully on the cuffs, collar, and hem. A layer of silver-color silk was wrapped around her waist accentuated her curve and was tied as a butterfly bow in the back.  
  
"Kinomoto?" Syaoran almost yelped the name but Eriol elbowed him.  
  
"Ohayou, honor guests," Sakura smiled brightly and bowed down her head as a sign of respect before looking at her guests again. Eriol initiatively said hello; he was good at it and well executed. Syaoran in the other hand was having trouble. He realized that their guide was actually the half-naked girl; he was turning to bright red. Sakura looked very closely at Syaoran and noticed the red colorization of the boy but something told her that they met before but she couldn't remember. Sakura asked Syaoran curiously, "Have we met before?" She was puzzled by his striking resemblance.  
  
Syaoran hastily replied "Iie! No!" And he turned to a much brighter red.  
  
Sakura nodded and apologized to Syaoran while Sister Teresa excused herself, "Well, gentlemen, I will leave you to my student's care, I'll see you later then. Sakura, after the tour, please show them to their rooms." Sakura nodded with a joyful face.   
  
"So shall we begin?" Sakura hopped to the next room, while one four-eyed and one red faced 18-year-old males followed her to the administrative building. Inside the administrative building, the guidance and principal offices were directly right across the hall from each other. There were few students sitting the bench just outside the door. "Well this is the principal office where Sister Teresa can be found, and this is the guidance office where Mr. Ghaleon works. Sakura shivered when she spoke of Mr. Ghaleon. Sakura murmured, "He is an old meanie; my classmates always tell me that he is mean and grumpy because he is still single." Eriol smiled from Sakura's side comment while Syaoran looked bored.  
  
"Next, let's head outside to the next building, our classrooms," Sakura ran to the garden outside of the administrative building and leading to the classroom building. The flower garden was well-maintained; it housed a single 10 feet monument of the Lady of Fatima as its epicenter and surrounded it with lush roses and trimmed bushes. Sakura stopped near the statue of the blessed Mother when she realized that his guest might not able to catch her up. She stopped near the statue of the blessed Mother. She waved at her two guests who were about to enter the garden, "Hayaku! Hurry!"   
  
Syaoran sighed and ran faster to match the pace of the giddy guide in front of him. It was a new experience for Syaoran to be in a school - no, to be in a private catholic school. Here he was walking with his brother and a guide showing them the buildings in the school, although he still missed his morning naps and his room back in the Guild.  
  
Sakura is now getting worried if she was doing a great job touring the new students. She makes a quick glanced on their faces - "The four eye glass boy seems to be happy" she said to herself. Eriol realized that Sakura was staring at his face, smiled at Sakura. Sakura blushed into red face and feel kinda guilty cause she was caught looking at Eriol. Sakura then turned her attention to the other boy- Syaoran. Syaoran seems not happy about her touring efforts that made Sakura inwardly panicked. "Okay Sakura... just don't panic.. take a deep breath.. 1.. 2.. 3.." Sakura turned around and muttered.  
  
"Where are we now?" Syaoran finally break out the silence. Sakura jumped out from her sulking "We are in the garden of Lady of Fatima, it's the garden that connects to different building of the school." Sakura finally answered her guest question. She continued "in your left is the dining hall although it's not open yet but maybe tomorrow due they have to repair the kitchen. And in your right is the dormitory."   
  
Sakura continued her touring job the rest were the same, Eriol is quite easy to be appreciated while Syaoran doesn't mind her side comments on the place; she showed them to the gym, the bathrooms, the soccer field, the auditorium, the church and finally bringing her touring to an end to their rooms in the dormitory.   
  
"Well then, I think you're probably tired of me now so I think you should take a rest. Your baggage is already in your respective rooms." Sakura still fresh as a daisy as she showed Eriol and Syaoran their respective rooms, Eriol's room is right across Syaoran's room situated on the fifth floor (the very top floor of the dormitory).  
  
"By the way there are several rules in the dormitory that should be keenly observed at all times. Always keep your rooms clean, the school doesn't have housekeepers to housekeep the whole dormitory so keep it clean as they were. No alcohols, cigarettes and dope are allowed if you were caught, you will automatically expelled form the school. Boys and girls aren't allowed to sleep together, by the way the girls dormitory is next to yours. Also no one is allowed to go outside their rooms after 9:00 pm except if they were supervised by a faculty member. There is a laundry bag in your rooms, laundries are collected twice a week so be sure to put the bags along inside your dirty laundry outside the door for the laundryman to pick it up if you missed the laundryman, well you have to wash your own clothes then. Breakfast starts at 6:00 am - 6:45 am and lunch at 11:30 am - 12:30 pm am and finally supper at 7:00 pm to 7:45 pm between them are 30 minutes breaks. If you were late in the dining hall, they wouldn't serve you any food, so don't be late. Classes starts at 7:30 am and dismissal is 5:00 pm" Sakura explained to Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"The school is also strictly implementing a dress code to the students. Your uniforms are already in your cabinets, you are not permitted to wears shorts except for PE and no sandals are allowed inside the school - wear only black shoes, also wear socks. If you were caught by one of the faculty violating the dress code, you and Mr. Ghaleon will detain you in the detention room. We're only allowed to wear casual clothing if there are any school festivities and activities so be sure to make use out of them. Students are mandatory required to attend church service during Sundays, mass starts at 7:00 am after breakfast. There are special cases you will be excuse in this rules if the school gives you permission to do so. If you have anymore questions you can come to my room in the second floor, seventh to the right." Sakura waved good bye at the two of them and Eriol and Syaroan went inside their rooms.  
  
"Wow, I never knew that there are so many rules in school" Syaoran muttered as he crashed on his bed and shuts his tired eyes. "I better catch my nap.."   
  
TBC.  
  
Thanks to Arcticflames for betareading my fic.  
Without her you'll be reading a bad fic grammar   
Again please tell me what do you of my fic. Review it please!  
If you also to be updated about the fic.. then join my forum at   



End file.
